Super Mario Galaxy 3
This is the sequel to SMG2. the Nintendo Wii, Wii U and 3DS, this brings back every piece of gameplay from all of Mario's previous games he's been featured in, and includes new enemies, new galaxies, new enemies, new boss battles that are so dynamic, you can't call Houston for lift-off! There are POSSIBLY going to be so many things I don't think we can count them. Mainline THIS GAMES OUT Feb. 1st 2014 This game is called Super Mario Galaxy 3. It all began in the Mushroom Kingdom at all night Princess Peach Toadstool luchia hannon and rina and the sprixies are having a Birthday party in the castle under the stars. Every toads, lumas, gardenia candice marley flannery cheryl gardevoir gothitelle cynthia omega and every friends from every galaxies are invited to their party especially the Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi and they're friend Yoshi. yoshi,s rival cheryl The Mario Bros Yoshi cheryl and omega are getting ready for the Birthday party they went out of the house and went Princess Peach luchia hannon rina l sprixie b sprixie m sprixie a sprixie p sprixie z sprixie r sprixie,s Birthday party. Meanwhile gardevoir gothitelle omega and cheryl goes to Bowsers airship.cheryl Helped Bowser to get all of the power stars. the only way is cheryl to get 1 star if gothitelle destroys the mega blue frozen Shooting Star from the full moon in the ceremony on Princess Peaches Birthday party tonight at the Star Bit Festivle. Mean while the Wicked Bros. by and frostby did not receive they're invitation because they are not invited. so cheryl is one of yoshi,s rivial. gardevoir planned to go to destroy bowsers castle cheryl gothitelle omega and gardevoir goes to space to rosalina,s 2.0 observretory bowser kidnaps peach bowser kidnaps luchia bowser kidnaps hannon bowser kidnaps rina bowser kidnaps l sprixie bowser kidnaps b sprixie bowser kidnaps m sprixie bowser kidnaps a sprixie bowser kidnaps p sprixie bowser kidnaps z sprixie bowser kidnaps r sprixie bowser took the castle into space bowser takes mario gardenia candice flannery luigi marley daisy toadette luma and their freinds to rosalina,s comet observretory version 2.0 rosalina saved mario rosalina saved gardenia rosalina saved marley rosalina saved flannery rosalina saved candice rosalina saved luigi rosalina saves mario,s freinds These galaxies has new worlds, enemies, and bosses from the future that the playable characters faced off . This game has new traps, surprises, characters puzzles, patterns, and swithes and lot's of comet missions and secret missions and especially power stars. This game has 3 star coins in each mission. If you can find all of them. Some of them are shown some of them are hidden just see threw the screen or find a hint then find a way to get the star coin or to make a star coin appear. Some of them have traps that you can't get any further to the star coin. Collect them all and you can unlock all comet missions.Collect every star coins and every power stars in the game you can unlock green comet missions to find the green stars in amount of power star that you've collect. In this game if every galaxies that Mario completed in story mode it will unlock 1 each playable characters that you can play in story mode that has to be completed first it will be Mario second Luigi third Wario last Waluigi. Mario is going to have the best party but, he goes into a paradox by Bowser and he goes through many Galaxies to stop him. The total number of Star in this game 300. Modes of Play Adventure Mode Join Mario on a quest to get all the Power Stars. Multiplayer Mode Play the Adventure Mode with up to 3 friends. Battle Mode Play as Mario, Luigi, Wario or Waluigi mii and baby luma as the battle to get the most Power Stars. New galaxies Total Number: 87 World 1 *good egg galaxy *dry bone yard galaxy *magma creature galaxy *gusty wind galaxy *sky wind galaxy *spin ball galaxy *battle base galaxy *dreadnaught galaxy *chomplight galaxy ( bonus galaxy ) *Battle belt galaxy *coldshot galaxy *Bowser Jr's. Fearsome ship World 2 *chernobyl galaxy *wave wave galaxy *super nova galaxy *battlerock galaxy *sky stalker galaxy *throwdown galaxy *loopdesweep galaxy *senmodnar galaxy *boo moon galaxy *metacore galaxy *honeydoom galaxy *Bowser's metal reactor World 3 *gusty garden galaxy *ghostly galaxy *toytime galaxy *melty magma galaxy *droner galaxy *buoy srew galaxy *big bang galaxy *haunty doors galaxy *big top galaxy ( bonus galaxy ) *pixel galaxy *sand spiral galaxy *Bowser Jr's sweet sweet abyss World 4 *wild west galaxy *humanoid galaxy *sandy dunes galaxy *black hole galaxy *spin-dig galaxy *dig down deep galaxy *wheel roll galaxy *normal galaxy *abyss galaxy *spaceman galaxy *shiverburn galaxy *Bowser's lava switch World 5 *goldleaf galaxy *planet plains galaxy The Starship the comet observretory 2.0 Comets *Speedy Comet (Red): The player must beat the level in a time limit. *Daredevil Comet (White): The player must beat a boss with out getting hit. *Shadow Comet (Blue): The player must race Shadow Mario to the Star. *Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): The player must avoid fast enemies to the Star. *Purple Comet (Purple): The player must get all 100 purple coins. *Combo Comet (Pink): The player must defeat all the enemies on the galaxy. *Flash Comet (Orange): Like in Flash-black galaxy. *Green Comet (Green): After all the power stars that you've collected the comet will appear and all the green power stars are secretly hidden around the galaxy. Characters Playable * Mario *Luigi / JUMP FAST / *Wario (GROUND POUNDS REALLY HARD) *Waluigi (FALL SOLWLY) * mii New allies from old games * Yoshi *Toad *Toadette *gothita * gothorita *Daisy *Peach (after you beat the game) *Rosalina *Lubba *luchia *hannon *rina *zero kyru *yuki cross *kalime kalame *ralts *kirlia *sonic *porygon * marley *porygon 2 *spongebob *patrick *tails *lunatone *sara *celebi(voice of the forest) *ruby *sprixies *gardevoir * gothitelle * candice * flanery * cheryl * gardenia * gothitelle * dawn * ash * brock * biancha * finneon * lumenion * roserade * roselia * drillbur * excadrill * pangoro * bunelby * tyrogue * munna * musharna * spritzee * swirlix * froakie * cynthia * gogoat * helioptile * meowstic * flechling * noivern * cosmo * omega * porygon z Villians *Bowser *Bowser Jr *Koopalings Enemies Total Number: 147 *Goombas *Green Koopas Bosses Total Number: 58 * Dino piranha o Piranha (Planetary Prairie Galaxy) * Goomboss (Grass Plains Galaxy) * Fire Undergrunt Gunner (Grass Plains Galaxy) * Waddleking (Squirrel Tree Galaxy) * Major Burrows (Squirrel Tree Galaxy) * King Totomesu (Birabuto Galaxy) * Dragonzamasu & Tamao (Muda Galaxy) * Hiyoihoi (Easton Galaxy) * Biokinton (Chai Galaxy) * Tatanga (Chai Galaxy) * Mega Lakitu (Mount Cloud Galaxy) * Stompa-Legg's (Dig Down Deep Galaxy) *Kurosu (Big Oak Tree Galaxy) * Tatanga (Space Star Moon Galaxy) * Ricky (Huge Macro House Galaxy) * Sabasa (Spooky Hallow Pumpkin Galaxy) * Pako (Turtle And Whale Galaxy) * Wario (Wario Castle Galaxy) * Tatanga (Bowser Jr.'s Toy Reactor) * king boo(Spooky Hallow Pumpkin Galaxy) * gordus * Mummipokey (Desert Temple Galaxy) * Cheepskipper (Deep Cheep Sea Galaxy) * Mega Goomba (Toxic Jungle Galaxy) * eyerok * Monty Tank (Rocky Canyon Galaxy) * big bully * furkok * aquafur * Bowser (1st Battle) (Bowser's Void Factory) * Reign Chomp (Wild Western Galaxy) * Squizzard (Wild Western Galaxy) *Gooper Blooper (Delfino Beach Galaxy) * Big Bob-omb (Bob-Omb Battleground Galaxy) * Kingmaargh (Bowser Jr.'s Asteroid Belt) * King Bones (Spooky Towers Galaxy) * Chocoomba (Food Field Galaxy) * Bowser (2nd Battle) (Bowser's Platform Producer) * Glam Fuzzy (Humongous Fungus Galaxy) * Bowser Jr. (Bowser Jr.'s Laser Chase) * King Flutter (Tiny-Huge Galaxy) * get the * (Jolly Roger Bay Galaxy) * lady bat * eriu * Bowser (3rd Battle) (Bowser's Galactic Castle) * Kamek (Black Magic Galaxy) * furb * zerby * flameby * beardby * by * goldby * xdog * megaby * slimby * furbax * frostby * dragby * ydog clip green megasprixie * furbling * traiangle egg * straight stripe egg * polka dot egg * peacock egg * wave egg * zigzag stripe egg * pink cube egg * pink and blue egg * lightning bolt egg * diagonal stripe egg * purple houndstooth egg * orange star egg * pink heart egg * festive sweater egg * teal pattern egg * diamond egg * purple wave egg * zdog * rcat * furby * megarcade * bad ice cream * scorpion * magnezone * ariados * drapion * salimance * bronzong * garyados * furbex * furbez *falful *furzag *furcube *furblue pink heart *furzap *fur diagon *ghostby *heartby *windby *maria *rockball *golebutt *heavy mecha bowser *mole boss cannon blue *mole boss cannon yellow *m the m *were the best m *egg sounds *gate crasher *gyariados *wevile *honchcrow *salimance *ariados *tyranitar *mightyenna *bowser airship *Bosses 2 *dino phiranha good egg galaxy *king kaliente good egg galaxy *bouldergeist boo waltz galaxy *major burrows boo waltz galaxy *bugaboom honeytime galaxy *megaleg honeytime galaxy *king lakitu yoshi egg galaxy *larry koopa yoshi egg galaxy *green megasprixie limeway galaxy *green undergrunt gunner limeway galaxy *gobbelutt limeway galaxy *bowser jr 1st battle limeway galaxy *mousqui palmtree panic galaxy *pata bata palmtree panic galaxy *antio palmtree panic galaxy *kamemisi palmtree panic galaxy *furb aqua blue galaxy * boom boom aqua blue galaxy * rino squad aqua blue galaxy * triangles egg triangle galaxy * lemmy koopa triangle galaxy * topmaniac battlerock galaxy * kamek space junk galaxy * tarantox space junk galaxy * boom boom space junk galaxy * rino squad space junk galaxy * zerby cosmo black galaxy * da colision chaos galaxy * kama kama colision chaos galaxy * tentou colision chaos galaxy * yuri pianotime galaxy * pewee dino phiranha pianotime galaxy * roy koopa pianotime galaxy * yellow megasprixie lemonfruit galaxy * straight stripes egg sttraight stripe galaxy * eriu purpleland galaxy * xdog white pet galaxy * dark megasprixie bluecharge galaxy * polka dots egg pokla dot galaxy * hondrum megahat galaxy * mightyenna megahat galaxy * tyranitar megahat galaxy * honchkrow megahat galaxy * rollodillo rocker galaxy * peakok egg peakok galaxy * furkok peakok galaxy * big bomb omb bomb omb galaxy * fauful circus galaxy * zdog circus galaxy * waves egg wave galaxy * aquafur wave galaxy * flameby flame red galaxy * orange undergrunt gunner flame red galaxy * pom pom flame red galaxy * bowser 1st battle * megaby candyland galaxy * rino squad candyland galaxy * skuntank greengas galaxy * purugly wiskerway galaxy * rcat wiskerway galaxy * blue undergrunt gunner jaggled leaf galaxy * eyerock desert pyramid galaxy * morton koopa desert pyramid galaxy * mumipokey desert pyramid galaxy * mecha bowser toytime galaxy * yellow undergrunt gunner toytime galaxy * rino squad toytime galaxy * mandibug beach bowl galaxy * cheef bully beach bowl galaxy * fauful beach bowl galaxy * zigzag stripes egg beach bowl galaxy * boom boom beach bowl galaxy * pink cubes egg beach bowl galaxy * furcube beach bowl galaxy * taga taga tidal tempest galaxy * tonbo tidal tempest galaxy * yoga tidal tempest galaxy * pinkandblue hearts egg heartway galaxy * heartby heartway galaxy * orange megasprixie peachland galaxy * maria crystal castrok galaxy * wendy koopa crystal castrok galaxy * pom pom frezzflame galaxy * izul frezzflame galaxy * baron brr frezzflame galaxy * megarcade specticle arcade galaxy * sheshe black beuty galaxy * mimi black beuty galaxy * soundstomp black beuty galaxy * ariados spiderweb galaxy * metang chargestone cave galaxy * noro noro quarz quazant galaxy * kumo kumo quarz quazant galaxy * sasori quarz quazant galaxy * boom boom combat blue galaxy * goldby combat blue galaxy * slimby cotton candy galaxy * king boo halloween galaxy * pink hearts egg hearter galaxy * furbax tangerine tree galaxy * lightning bolts egg lightning galaxy * electroby lightning galaxy * drapion poison ship galaxy * furbling zigzag galaxy * sorbetti snowball galaxy * ydog clip metal clip galaxy * purple megasprixie grapeway galaxy * iggly koopa grapeway galaxy * fiery dino phiranha lavaland galaxy * lady bat baterway galaxy * alala fairyland galaxy * ranfa fairyland galaxy * megadream lava nightmare galaxy * bowser jr 2nd battle lava nightmare galaxy * glamedozer flipside galaxy * bowser 2nd battle * diagonal stripes egg big and small galaxy * sqwizzard big and small galaxy * aggron big and small galaxy * purple houndstooth egg big and small galaxy * orange stars egg big and small galaxy * avast ye salywag big and small galaxy * diagofur big and small galaxy * houndby big and small galaxy * regirock big and small galaxy * gyariados big and small galaxy * furstar big and small galaxy * fauful big and small galaxy * furheart big and small galaxy * furzag big and small galaxy * regice iceway galaxy * blue megasprixie iceway galaxy * michel aqua feather galaxy * wevile frostyland galaxy * registell metalregi galaxy * gordus paperlaand galaxy * wart paperland galaxy * bronzong metal gear galaxy * swixler swindler galaxy * salimence dragonway galaxy * dark bowser castle sky galaxy * dry bowser castle sky galaxy * bowser jr 3rd battle castle sky galaxy * by banana fruit galaxy * boom boom wish park galaxy * rino squad wish park galaxy * mega fry small fry galaxy * beardby ice white galaxy * minimousi wacky workbench galaxy * balbatyon wacky workbench galaxy * pohbee wacky workbench galaxy * magnezone metal magnet galaxy * darkwheel cheryl metal magnet galaxy * gardevoir ice white galaxy * gothitelle cosmo black galaxy * furbex midnight purple galaxy * prince pikante dark ski galaxy * scrixle scribble galaxy * frostby deepway galaxy * red megasprixie redway galaxy * boom boom temporal tower galaxy * primal dialga temporal tower galaxy * dragby megastone galaxy * bad ax cream bad ice cream galaxy * festive sweater egg easter galaxy * teal pattern egg easter galaxy * bonefin roxer water galaxy * furbez tealway galaxy * kamek deep dark galaxy * red undergrunt gunner deep dark galaxy * regigigas deep dark galaxy * pom pom spear pillar galaxy * palkia spear pillar galaxy * were the best m rovio galaxy * m the m rovio galaxy * egg sounds rovio galaxy * gate crasher rovio galaxy * rino squad sinnoh galaxy * giratina sinnoh galaxy * purple undergrunt gunner starway galaxy * diamonds egg starway galaxy * topmaniac starway galaxy * furby starway galaxy * purple wave egg starway galaxy * furzag starway galaxy * avast ye saliwag starway galaxy * ludwig koopa starway galaxy * bowser jr final battle starway galaxy * king whomp throwback galaxy * gobbelutt orange planet galaxy * bowser final boss Power-ups Total Number: 32 Power-ups *Fire Mario *Ice Mario *Bee Mario *Boo Mario *Spring Mario *Rock Mario *Cloud Mario *Flying Squirrel Mario *Tanooki Mario *Frog Mario *Hammer Mario *Boomerang Mario *Cat Mario *Iced Mario *Flying Mario *Shell Mario *Propeller Mario *Penguin Mario *Golden Mario *Wing Mario *Invisible Mario *Metal Mario * transparent mario * baloon mario Yoshi Power-ups Total Number: 3 *Dash Pepper (Habanero Orange) *Blimp Fruit (Sky Blue) *Bulb Berry (Lantern Yellow) *dragon banana (dark black) Category:New characters Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Brand new Items Category:News for Wiki Category:Puzzle Category:Arcade Category:New Games Category:Mario Category:New idea Category:Spin drill Category:Mulitplayer Category:New Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3